Dark Heroes
Dark Heroes are a new type of enemy introduced in Patapon 3. They have the same structure and wear masks like Uberhero. They are a lot stronger than other enemies and are able to go into 'Dark Hero Mode'. The Patapons will battle them in several stages, including Flag Battles and Race Battles, each dark hero also represents one of the seven deadly sins. It is unknown where they came from or whose side they're on. It is also likely that they are connected to the Seven Evil Spirits. As hinted by Silver Hoshipon, each spirit will have their own individual domain. List of Dark Heroes Madfang Ragewolf (Fangiru Gire) Ragewolf is the main Dark Hero and possible main antagonist. He is a Robopon that wields two claws and wears a red mask shaped like a wolf, and is the first Dark Hero to be versed. His Dark Hero mode is called "Drill Punch". It involves him charging towards your army with one of his claws and retreating, then doing it again with the other claw. He can also throw rocks at your army. He was first seen with Fina, refusing to tell his name. You first battle him in the second level of the second area. He thinks that the best way to defeat enemies is to go full-out in attacking and that defending is unnessecary. His Domain is in open areas. He may represent Fury/Anger, due to being highly aggresive in the battle with the Patapons and how he always threatens to rip you into shreds. Ragewolf has somewhat of a relationship with Naughtyfins as in the mission "Covet-hiss Loves Cannons" Ragewolf demanded to know what they did with Naughtyfins. In the mission "Archfiend of Restraint" you face Ragewolf in the Third Floor. Ragewolf is seen in this floor riding the Superweapon Org. More information will be added soon. He will do anything to destroy your Uberhero. Naughtyfins (Fina Indecent) Naughtyfins, also referred to as the Queen of Ice, is a female Dark Hero who wears a light blue, fish-shaped mask. She is a mermaid and a professional with pikes and prefers ice type domains. She can extend her pike, and smash it into the ground, similar to Tondenga's charged attack. She might represent Lust due to her posture and heart symbols while she talks such as "No...our blizzard tower...Smashed to pieces...oh...I feel so hot...♥". She apparently is supposed to be a mermaid-like creature. Some of her quotes in the mission, "Naughtyfins and the Ice Forest of Intoversion" might support her to have a masochistic personality and the first time you meet here in that mission, she seems to be doing a pole dance. She has some what of a relationship with Ragewolf, and occasionly calls him "Pooch." After you finish the Mission "Archfiend of Adamance" you will find out that she is actually Princess Patapon if you choose the correct words and a touching reunion will play in which your Uberhero will hug Naughtyfins and she will be restored back to Princess Patapon, then Covet-Hiss will barge in saying "Don't you just brush me aside and get all touchy-feely all by yourselves! ♥" prompting your Uberhero to back up, run towards Covet-Hiss, jump, and do an "(your Uberhero's name here) Kick" on him resulting in 99,999 damage and sending Covet-Hiss flying. This probably explains why she likes your Uberhero. She is very helpful. More information will be added soon. Standoffish Sonarchy (Taka Sonatchi Bii) A Dark Hero with a mask shaped like a bat. He's a Megapon Dark Hero and he's sometimes surrounded by the mist. His Hero mode is called "Sonic Doom". He shoots many blue circle attacks from his horn, in one burst. It looks like he is professional with all types of musical weapons, as he has been seen using a regular Horn, Longhorn, and Dual-Horn. He seems to prefer appearing in mist levels, as he domains in the mountains; so his music will echo more. He most likely represents Pride due to reasons calling him self Genius while calling others stupid,and laughing and the fact that he was once a prince before turning evil making him a potential target for the archfiends. He also took captive of the Mecha Hoshipon. Asking him about a certain key to something. His Dad is Miss Covet-Hiss (King Ighl). He was also known as Prince Sonarch a survivor of the ancient Ah-ooh dynasty Which the Patapons attacked making them summon the Archfiends to use them to exact revenge on the Patapons. More information will be added soon. RottenLee Ravenous (Gattsuki Beeks) The Fourth Dark Hero revealed, wearing a mask shaped like a raven with a blue beak. Like Gong the Hawkeye, he wields a scythe. His hero mode is called "Gong Tornado". It lets him summon tornadoes that are larger and more powerful than Gong's Tornado. He seems to prefer appearing in forest levels. According to the Japanese website he is Gong serving the Spirits. This hints that each Dark Hero is associated with one of the Seven Evil Spirits. He represents Greed, explaining why he looks like a raven. He also took hostage of Mecha Hoshipon. Calling it his "Rare Item". He is Gong The Hawkeye, but the Archfiend of Earnestness convinced him that he would defeat the Uberhero and gives him a mask and said if he did not accept it someone evil would take its power, Gong accepted and was made a Dark Hero. Apparantly he didn't want to and was tricked. While his memory is recovered, he had a last duel with the Uberhero and lost, finally he left. The following stage features to similar scene from Parabola of Hope from Patapon 2 where assist of some Zigotons will come with a car-shaped weapon to assist you though the level, claims that they received a letter from Gong lettling them to help the Hero. He still was in league with the Patapons left at Patapole. More information will be added soon. Gluttonous Buzzcrave (Oogui Buzuzu) The Fifth Dark Hero revealed, wearing a purple bug-like mask with the typical composite lens eyes, representing a fly. He is a Kibapon riding a flaming war-horse, and uses a pikes and lances/halberds. The dark hero mode of his is called "Burning Fly", which summons 20 flame flies which seek out their target and dive-bomb like angry torpedoes. He also seems to prefer appearing in desert Levels. He might represent Gluttony which is the reason he looks like an Insect. Before turning evil he and Slogturtle were once royal knights which that serves Prince Sonarch (Sonarchy) and explains the reason why he calls your hero by "Sir" and his fancy way of speaking. More information will be added soon. Slogturtle(Guutara Karapashi) The Sixth Dark Hero revealed, wearing a mask shaped like a turtle with small, circular eyes similar to Fina's inside a carapace. He wields a Greatshield. His Hero mode is called "Anti-Magic", he summons a turtle-shell-like barrier to block attacks (similar to Guardia's Hero mode). He will probably represent Sloth, as he is often seen retreating into his shell or lying down. When he talks, he sometimes does "..." showing that he is more of the silent/lazy type. he actually saved Prince Sonarch (Sonarchy) before. It seemed that the moving speed of Slogturtle increases as he retreats back into his helmet, as seen from several cut scene that Sonarchy is actually ridding him by standing on top on him while he reatreats back into his shell. He and Buzzcrave were actually high generals of the ancient Ah-ooh civilisation. More information will be added soon. Miss Covet-Hiss (Jealousy Koiiru) The seventh and last Dark Hero revealed, wearing a black snake-like mask with four red diamonds on both cheeks. He is associated with the Seventh Evil Spirit. He is a cannon class, wielding a futuristic ray-gun-like cannon that can shoot lasers. He is also seen with a Bonkadonk Cannon in one mission. He may represent Envy. He is affiliated with the Archfiend of Tolerance, but their mouths are shaped differently. Inside his mask you will see a single eye similar to a cat's. He is also Sonarchy's Dad. He is Actually King Ighl A survivor of the ancient Ah-ooh Dynasty that the Patapons invaded. They tried to use the archfiends to exact revenge on the Patapons. More information will be added soon. Trivia *Dark Heroes might be polar opposites to the Uberheroes: Ragewolf to Destrobo or Myamusa, Naughtyfins to Yarida, Sonarchy to Jamsch, Buzzcrave to Pyokorider or Kibadda, Slogturtle to Guardira, and Miss Covet-Hiss to Cannogabang. RottenLee Ravenous is the only one possible without a direct hero opposite, but may be the polar opposite to Taterazay. *Ragewolf is the main Dark Hero. But he is absicent in the final battle, several clue from the final cut scene between dark heroes indicates that he might be excuted by Sonarchy and Miss Covet-Hiss. *Miss Covet-Hiss, Naughtyfins and Slogturtle are the only Dark Heroes without a mask. Instead it's like a hood or cover for their heads. *Naughtyfins has a liking for your Uberhero more than the other Dark Heroes and trys to help him, despite the consequences. Though Silver Hoshipon tells the Uberhero that she was a mermaid before Dark Hero, but a later cutscene revels two choices, the first one is "You are the one I love...!" and the second choice is "You are the princess...!" *Dark Heroes can be played in Dark Hero Mode, after beating the game and choosing the ending "fight Dark Heroes forever". All Dark Heroes start at level 31. Dark Hero Mode includes the Dark Heroes' hideout layout as seen in the cutscene. However, there is no mulitplayer mode or co-cp mode, only VS mode can be chosen since Dark Heroes Hideout does not contain a Master Obliesk. Every Dark Hero has three class skills. but the set skills of Uberheroes are missing. The weapons of Dark Heroes mode is inherited from the save file of the game beaten savefile with all items including weapon, armor and ka-ching. But the hideout make ups will not be inherited since the Dark Hero Hideout cannot be dressed up. * Sonarchy Hates Medicines For Unknown Reasons (Seen after you Face Miss Covet-Hiss For the first time) Possible predict is that the medicines from Covet-Hiss contains function of mind control. Since the second last cut scene reveals that Miss Covet-Hiss had erased the pre-dark hero memory of Gluttonous Buzzcrace and Slogturtle( which was later revealed that instead of erasing them, Sonarchy restores their memory.) * The mask of dark heroes can be actually taken off, though the effect once taken off is yet unknown. In one cut scene where reveals the relation between Sonarchy and Miss Covet-Hiss starts with Sonarchy's mask felled off. Both characters are scared but no actual effect happed. Gallery KGyNN85L3vmc8be4acItRz5lA4svaF9u.jpg E381AAE38293E3818BE38284E381B0E38184E38284E381A4-thumbnail2.jpg 201104200043 006.png Fina.JPG 201104200043 007.png Scarydarkherp.JPG Scythe hero.png Dss.jpg AQ7Nn52A3e4Uy3I8bpH2DA45MaOOcKa8.jpg Dee.JPG Angryfangiruu.png Finafeelinghotew.png INDECENT.JPG OXezW89SGOP44ldIT4UwqRlmD5DXkai3.jpg Racemulti2.jpg Racemulti3.jpg XA35Yh66vH9121dE914cgkR5yTWY9O7D.jpg 201104200043 001.png 201104200043 002.png 201104200043 003.png 201104200043 004.png 201104200043 005.png Category:Under Construction Category:Patapon 3 Category:Patapon 3 Enemies Category:Dark Heroes Category:Half-Boss Category:Needs Help Category:Bosses Category:Featured Article Category:Story Character Category:Uberhero Category:Seven Archfiends